Moth Flight
|pastaffie = WindClan, ShadowClan (temporarily), Rogue, Loner, Tall Shadow's camp, Wind Runner's camp |death = Unspecified causesRevealed on Kate's Blog |age=Unknown |kit=Moth Flight |early settler=Moth Flight |warrior=Mothflight |loner=Moth Flight |medicine cat=Moth Flight |queen=Moth Flight |starclan resident=Mothflight |mate=Micah (formerly) |sons=Spider Paw, Honey Pelt |daughters=Bubbling Stream, Blue Whisker |mother=Windstar |father=Gorsestar |brothers =Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |sister=Morning Whisker |mentor = Reed Tail or Swift Minnow |apps = Reed Tail, Acorn Fur |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = Tallstar's Revenge, Moth Flight's Vision}} Mothflight is a graying snowy -white she-cat with bright green eyes. She has soft, short fur.Revealed on Kate's blog History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight is in the middle of a dream. She is watching a terrible battle, in which one blue-gray she-cat receives a terrible wound. A huge dark tabby and a black-and-white tom fight nearby, and Moth Flight begs them to help the dying she-cat. Moth Flight wonders if this is a battle, but she notices that other cats present are not in the midst of the fight. A tom with ginger fur like flame races over to the dying she-cat as two terrified faces peer over the top of the ditch. She yowls once again at the two fighting toms to stop, but none of them listen to her. Moth Flight pads over to the ginger tom and asks what happened to the dying cat. The ginger tom doesn't answer her. Moth Flight pleads for the cat not to die, and places her paw on her flank, yet it passes through the body like it is mist. Moth Flight realizes that the dark tabby has stopped fighting as he pads past Moth Flight, and she notices that there is no weight that she feels from him, as if she wasn't there. The cats gather around to watch the blue-gray she-cat slowly die. Once the dying she-cat draws her last breath, Moth Flight is traumatized at seeing death happen once again, and begins to tremble. :She remembers the recent death of Gray Wing, and remembers how small and lifeless he looked after death, and remembers how WindClan buried him, their eyes hollow with grief, but at least they had had the chance to say goodbye to their beloved friend. Moth Flight breathes shakily and tells the cats that they must bury her, but they once again ignore her. A long time passes, and suddenly the dead she-cat's tail twitches. She raises her head and blearily speaks to the ginger tom, authority in her gaze that reminds Moth Flight of Wind Runner, and she wonders if the cat could possibly be the group's leader. Moth Flight wonders once again how she could be alive, and she notices the other cats' faces shining with relief, although Moth Flight notes that the dark tabby's face shows nothing. Moth Flight runs out of the ditch, and tries to make sense of what she just witnessed. Suddenly, a beautiful moth appears in front of her, and it flies toward Highstones. The moth doesn't slow down, however, and Moth Flight has to sprint to catch up. She wails inwardly as the moth speeds away. :Moth Flight is woken by her brother, Dust Muzzle. He asks her what she was mumbling about, and Moth Flight isn't sure what he means. Dust Muzzle explains that she had muttered that she wanted to go with someone. Spotted Fur then walks in beside Dust Muzzle and states that only old cats slept in the afternoon, and that she had been spending too much time with Rocky. :Moth Flight realizes that Slate's kits are missing. She starts to panic and Holly asks if everything is alright. Moth Flight says everything's fine but Dust Muzzle butts in and says that she'd lost Slate's kits. Moth Flight decides to check by the stones. Rocky then tells her that they were by the RiverClan border. Moth Flight scolds Rocky for not bringing them home. They get into an argument until Swift Minnow breaks it up by saying Moth Flight never does what she's told and that leaves don't feed the Clan. Spotted Fur offers to help Moth Flight find the kits and they head off towards the gorge. :Willow Tail finds Spotted Fur and Moth Flight and decides to help. She sends Spotted Fur and Moth Flight off together. As they head towards the river, Moth Flight sighs and says that she can smell the plants lining the river. She thinks of them as very interesting. She says she'd always dreamed of picking them. Moth Flight and Spotted Fur then hear a kit wail and Willow Tail yowling. They race over to help. : :Moth Flight runs through the heather, following Spotted Fur, as they race towards the kits. Moth Flight feels a flash of relief as she realizes the Black Ear and White Tail are okay, but starts to panic when she realizes that Silver Stripe is still missing. Moth Flight asks Silver Stripe if she's hurt, getting angry with the kits soon afterward for leaving camp. She then becomes guilty when Willow Tail asks her if she was supposed to be watching Slate's kits. She admits that she was and is very embarrassed that she let them escape. : Tallstar's Revenge :Shortly after Heatherstar's leader ceremony, Mothflight asks why Heatherstar still lingers when the spirits had gone. The former confesses that she wishes to stay in StarClan for a bit longer, and asks the latter about her identity. Mothflight answers with her name, eyes shining, and Heatherstar notes that she was WindClan's first medicine cat. Mothflight then nods, and Heatherstar adds that she discovered the Moonstone. Mothflight replies that she watched her naming ceremony, and waited for the others to leave, so that they could speak privately. :Heatherstar asks her if she has a prophecy, but Mothflight replies that it is more of a warning than a prophecy. She then tells Heatherstar to listen carefully, and to not demand the loyalty of her Clan. Heatherstar retorts that she would demand it, and Mothflight responds that her warriors should decide where their loyalty is. She hisses that it should lie with their Clan, prompting Mothflight to respond that she can't test it. Heatherstar replies that she is their leader, and Mothflight answers that she is young, and wisdom comes with experience, then asking to let her words guide her. :Heatherstar then snorts that she will make decisions herself, and Mothflight soothes her, stating that she doesn't realize that occasionally, warriors will leave what they love before they understand what they value. Heatherstar asks if she meant their Clan, and Mothflight stares back silently, before the former adds that warriors who left their Clan betrayed them. Mothflight then tells Heatherstar that a cat whose loyalty to WindClan wavers will leave her territory to discover where his heart lies. Heatherstar asks if one of her cats will turn rogue, and Mothflight, eyes like stars, replies that she must let him stray, as it would be the way to discover where he belonged. :When Talltail returns, Heatherstar explains to him that she knew he would leave. Talltail asks what she means, and she replies that when she received her nine lives, Mothflight warned that a warrior would leave her Clan. She adds that being headstrong at that point, she denied Mothflight's warning, but realized that she was right. Talltail inquires how she knew the cat was him, and Heatherstar describes his behavior, noting that Mothflight told her to let him go. :During Talltail's nine lives ceremony, Mothflight introduces herself to Talltail, and the latter replies that he is honored to meet her. Her eyes flash, and explains that she is a cat like him, despite walking with StarClan, and their only difference is that she watches all following generations, as he would one day. Talltail asks Mothflight if she watches him, and Mothflight replies that they were always present, but he was not ready to see them, and had to make his choice before he could view them. Mothflight's eyes then shine brighter than her fur, and she adds that he did well, and StarClan is proud of him. :Talltail does not understand her, but Mothflight adds that he would discover something that would bring change to all Clans, and that he must have faith in his destiny, as it would lead his Clan to where it belongs. She reminds him of the time he spent outside of WindClan, and that only he knew that a Clan cat could survive anyplace. Talltail's body then wracks with spasms as Mothflight gives him his fourth life, one for a sense of adventure, so he could embrace the greatest challenge with determination. She then leaves, and Talltail is released from his spasms. In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The First Battle :She is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, along with her siblings, Emberkit, Morning Whisker, and Dust Muzzle. Shortly after she is born, Dappled Pelt remarks that the kits are all small, but yet they appear to be perfect. Gray Wing visits Wind Runner and her kits and notices that they are nursing. At Emberkit's burial, Wind Runner tells the cats that he can't be buried, and Gorse Fur gently reminds her that she needs to remember her other kits that need her. The Blazing Star :During Clear Sky's fight with One Eye, though unnamed, she and her brother are mentioned when Thunder realizes her mother must have left them at camp with Slate taking care of them. A Forest Divided :When Gray Wing comes to visit Wind Runner's group, Moth Flight races out of her nest to greet him along with her brother, Dust Muzzle. Moth Flight talks to Gray Wing and remembers him for burying Morning Whisker and Emberkit in the hollow when she was still a young kit. Moth Flight wants to help Reed clean up one of Slate's wounds, but Wind Runner tells her to go back to her nest. Even after Wind Runner has told her and Dust Muzzle to go to sleep several times, she is still eager to go out and explore the moor with Minnow and Gorse Fur to track down the fox that had attacked Slate. Wind Runner reluctantly agrees. : Path of Stars : In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Mothflight is an ancient WindClan warrior. :Mothflight is a young cat who is described to be restless, absent-minded, and easily distracted. In the short story, "How the Moonstone Was Discovered", she returns from what is supposed to be a hunting patrol with berries instead of prey for the Clan to eat. When she is asked what the berries are for, she replies that she doesn't know, but she thought they would be useful. :She is often caught by the WindClan deputy, Gorsefur, sniffing at plants on other Clans' territories. Once when the WindClan leader, Wind, leads a patrol near ShadowClan territory, Mothflight follows a moth as it flutters on the breeze, flying closer and closer to the Thunderpath, where a monster approaches them. Gorsefur puts his life at risk, shoving her to the far side of the Thunderpath to avoid the approaching monster, thus saving her life. When Wind asks what she was doing, she claims that she felt the feather was calling to her, telling her to follow it. Wind, who isn't happy with this, exiles her from WindClan. She doesn't exactly exile her, but is sent to follow her "stupid moth". Mothflight, now a loner, walks for the rest of the day, crossing ShadowClan territory in the direction the feather had called her. :As she is licking her grazed paws, she sees a large hole in the ground, which she soon climbs down. She tells Micah to wait. She then sees a shining stone, three tail-lengths tall. She closes her eyes and presses her nose to it. When she opens them again, she is surrounded by shimmering cats. The cats welcome her, and tell her the name of the stone: the Moonstone. She is told to take the knowledge of the sacred stone back to the forest cats, and she replies that she cannot, since she was exiled. StarClan tells her that she was exiled for this reason, so that she would find the Moonstone. She claims that Wind will never let her return, but StarClan brings the dreaming Wind into Mothflight's dream, where they tell her to welcome her new medicine cat. Wind nods and disappears. She is told to find three other cats, Cloudspots of ThunderClan, Dapplepelt of RiverClan, and Pebbleheart of ShadowClan, Micah, a loner from the barn and friend of Moth Flight becomes the SkyClan medicine cat to become medicine cats as well, and bring them to the Moonstone at the next half-moon, thus being the reason why the Clans have medicine cats. The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Moth Flight briefly appears on Wind Runner's page. When Wind realized she was expecting kits and asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of the larger group. After the Great Battle, the family stayed on the moor but separated themselves from most of the mountains cats. :Moth Flight is mentioned to be a soft-furred, white she-cat with green eyes, and one of the first cats to be born to the group of cats living on the moor, being the daughter of Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. She is described as dreamy, restless, and curious, and an unlikely warrior, despite her WindClan abilities. She wanders onto the Thunderpath, and is pushed out of the way by Gorse Fur, which nearly causes his death. She is then exiled from WindClan by Windstar. She follows signs including a moth and a flying bird, arriving at the Moonstone. She is then visited by StarClan and becomes the first true medicine cat, returning to the Clans and spreading the information. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Trivia Interesting facts *She has attention deficit disorder.Revealed in Kate's Blog *Moth Flight was the cat who named StarClan. Mistakes *She, Morning Whisker, and Dust Muzzle are accidentally listed under Clear Sky's camp in the allegiances for ''The Blazing Star, as she and her siblings are shown to be living with their parents in Tall Shadow's camp. *In the Ultimate Guide, it says that Moth Flight follows a blue feather, when she followed a green moth instead. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Micah (formerly): Sons: :Spider Paw: :Honey Pelt: Daughters: :Bubbling Stream: :Blue Whisker: Mother: :Windstar: Father: :Gorsestar: Brothers: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Sister: :Morning Whisker: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Aunt: :Unnamed she-cat: Distant Descendants: :Morningflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Onestar: :Ashfoot: :Gorsepaw: :Unnnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Two unnamed kits: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: :Spotkit: :Flykit: :Snapkit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: :Flipkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Mottenflugfi:Mothflightfr:Moth Flightru:Бабочкаpl:Ćmi Lot Category:Characters Category:WindClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:Warriors Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:StarClan cats Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Minor characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Mentors